A Blitz in the Dark
by Silvaine
Summary: Trunks and Kibito Kai are investigating a murder mystery...please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own DragonBallZ.  
  
It all started on that eventful afternoon when Videl had walked in unexpectedly to shock a grieving Gohan.  
  
"Gohan," she stammered, thinking it strange that the half-Saiyan would be in tears, "are you...all right?"  
  
After a few hyperventilating intakes of breath, he glanced at her and sobbed, "Socrates is dead!"  
  
"Socrates?" she asked hesitantly. Perhaps it was best not to know who Socrates...  
  
"The dragon!"  
  
'Oh, his mom always did tell me about his childhood. Wait, he still has dragons?' She stepped delicately backwards with her feet as though a dragon were stalking them down.  
  
"Socrates was that tiny little green dragon that would always fly to the window to take a treat from my hand, you know?"  
  
"No, I didn't," she told him, staring at him as though he were an insane man.  
  
"But he died. And he was only a baby!" He sobbed again. "What could have killed him?"  
  
"Kill?" Videl wondered, thinking perhaps it was a better idea to go ahead and let Gohan cry.  
  
"That's it!" He stood up and went to Videl.  
  
Pan was in the doorway. "Mommy" she asked, "what's wrong with Daddy?"  
  
"That's it!" he continued. "He was killed! Somebody murdered Socrates! But who? Who?"  
  
- - -  
  
"This obviously was a case of murder!" Trunks looked at the carcass to see the body of the delicate, green dragon, his winged arms spread out to the side with his claws curled in. Goten examined the deep marks in the carcass from a disgusted distance.  
  
"Trunks, I don't think –" Goten started, but was cut off.  
  
"We must investigate! I need a volunteer to be my assistant. You!" He aimed his finger at Kibito Kai.  
  
"Me?" he looked nervous as his face turned a darker shade of purple.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
"Trunks, I think it was just –" again, Goten was interrupted.  
  
"Keep it down," Trunks told him. "This is serious business. Come on, Kibito."  
  
- - -  
  
Trunks followed the tiny three-toed, bird-like tracks with a magnifying glass bringing them closer into his curious sight. "Ah ha," he exclaimed for no reason.  
  
Kibito jumped quickly out from behind the thick trunk of one tree to another with blurry movements. Moving from tree to tree, he made his way to Trunks. When he peered out, Trunks saw that he was wearing a high-collared, black jacket with sunglasses and a hat.  
  
"What are you doing?" Trunks asked, looking at Kibito through his magnifying glass.  
  
"I'm trying to be inconspicuous," he said. "Plus I feel the part dressed like a detective."  
  
"Idiot," Trunks murmured. He tossed the magnifying glass out into the trees of the woods, which startled a flock of birds to fly from their tree.  
  
"What was that?" Kibito jumped to face the direction of the fleeing crows. "It came from over there! Quickly!"  
  
Trunks, who had missed what Kibito said, was still gazing at the ground for clues. "Hey, what's a maple leaf doing in this area of pines? It looks suspicious...better take it in for examination." He pulled out a pen. "Don't want to ruin any prints." He stabbed it through the leaf triumphantly, and turned.  
  
"Okay, Kibito! Kibito? Ah, damn!"  
  
- - -  
  
"Ah ha!" Kibito came across the magnifying glass. "A clue! Hey, Trunks! Trunks?" He stared around into the shaded darkness of the forest. Realizing he was alone, his eyes darted back and forth anxiously.  
  
He backed away from a fluttering noise overhead slowly, while Trunks, still looking for more clues, was backing up in Kibito's path.  
  
As they collided, they both confusingly knocked one another to the ground. Trunks looked up at his assistant, snarling. "You fool! What were you doing?"  
  
"Looking for clues," he said.  
  
"Find anything?" The two of them rose to their feet once more.  
  
"This!" He forced the magnifying glass into Trunks's hands.  
  
"Oh, you found it. I was beginning to wish I hadn't thrown it away."  
  
"Damn." Kibito was rather disappointed in his failure to find any clues.  
  
"Come on. We're doing an autopsy on Socrates next."  
  
- - -  
  
Trunks, wearing a doctor's mask and gloves, looked into the slashes in the dragon's body. He turned the head to look at it as its tongue rolled about.  
  
"Damn, this is disgusting," he said. He opened a wound wider with metal tools. "No sign of infection. So he didn't die of infected wounds, I know that much. Kibito, the saw."  
  
Kibito, also wearing the medical mask and gloves along with an apron, handed Trunks a chainsaw.  
  
He pulled to cord to let it rev loudly, and then sliced it through the already mauled corpse so that it was no longer recognizable.  
  
"I see something. Hand me the grabbing tool."  
  
"Grabbing tool," Kibito put the salad tongs in Trunks's hand. What he pulled out...  
  
Both he and Kibito moved their hands to perform the Christian cross.  
  
Alright, I successfully finished chapter one. Well, review if it was good! 


	2. Suspects

Disclaimer: You know.  
  
This chapter has some bashing of characters.  
  
"Facts, Kibito. Nothing matters but the facts! And also the evidence and the alibis."  
  
"Do you have any of those?"  
  
"Fast your eyes on this!" He pulled out the pen with the withered up leaf still attached to it. "Evidence! A maple leaf!"  
  
"A maple leaf?"  
  
"In the area of pines, Kibito. There were only pine trees around."  
  
"That is suspicious. Did you check for prints?"  
  
"Later. We have to go and do some interrogating, first." Trunks took out some sunglasses to slip them on and put a hat on his head.  
  
- - -  
  
Bulma and Vegeta were sitting down on the couch in the living room of their home, while Trunks shined a flashlight in their eyes.  
  
"Turn that damn thing off," Vegeta sneered.  
  
"It's annoying," Bulma said. "Besides, it's daytime. There's sunlight coming through the windows."  
  
"Picky, picky, picky," Trunks put the flashlight away in his pocket. "Anyway, did I introduce you to my partner?"  
  
Kibito, still dressed in the detective outfit, looked up from examining a fruit bowl with the magnifying glass. "I thought I was your assistant."  
  
"Whatever. You get a promotion."  
  
"Alright!" He picked up a pear and felt the surface, sniffed at it, then licked it. Satisfied, he started to eat it.  
  
"Now. You!" Trunks pointed to Vegeta.  
  
"Get your finger out of my face, kid."  
  
"You!" He backed away, still pointing. "Where were you on the evening of December 31?"  
  
"Celebrating New Year's in town."  
  
"Where in town?" Trunks leaned in.  
  
"If you don't get out of my face, I'll break your scrawny little neck!"  
  
"Where in town?" he backed up once more.  
  
Vegeta suddenly went very red, and glanced over at Bulma. "At the, uh...uh..."  
  
She noticed his expression, and became rather suspicious. "Well? The man asked where in town?"  
  
Vegeta murmured something indecipherable.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"I said at the Moulin Rouge!"  
  
"What?" Bulma looked extremely angry, little flames lighting in her eyes and her tongue splitting to become forked like a snake's.  
  
Vegeta cowered behind a pillow. "I was only being charitable. Can't you just imagine those poor girls...having to live...well, you know. I only wanted to be compassionate by giving them money."  
  
Bulma's fingernails turned sharp and pointed like a tiger's. "You!"  
  
Terrified, Trunks grabbed Kibito and headed out of the house. "Cross them out as suspects."  
  
"Trunks, I need floss. The fruit was wax."  
  
- - -  
  
"Dende. Right. And you are?" Trunks spoke without looking at the two individuals, holding his hands behind his back.  
  
"Popo. Mr. Popo."  
  
"That seems like a suspicious name, besides that fact that it sounds stupid. Take that down."  
  
Kibito took little notes on a memo pad.  
  
"So, why do you live up so high here?" Trunks asked, rounding on the suspects. "Good view? Or perhaps no one would think to look way up here for both of you? Hm?"  
  
"Why do we live way up here?" Dende asked.  
  
"I thought it was because we had it rent free."  
  
"Both of you just shut up! Especially you! Look at that ridiculous turban on your head!"  
  
"Hey, leave Popo alone!" Dende snapped.  
  
"And you! Why do I even bother asking you questions? You're green! Everyone knows that people who are green are always ignorant and stupid."  
  
Without warning, the two suspects started firing blitz rays at the investigators, causing them to flee back to the ground.  
  
"Put question marks beside their names," he told Kibito. "That was close."  
  
"Trunks, I'm going to need a really big Band-Aid."  
  
- - -  
  
Trunks was sitting in his computer chair, leaning back in it, feet propped on the desk, staring at the memo pad while Kibito covered his arm with cotton pads. Trunks, still focused, had the eraser tip of the pencil between his teeth. He marked on the pad.  
  
"Ha! I win!"  
  
He brought the pad over to Kibito to show the results of the hangman game. Trunks had drawn a complete, macabre, gory picture of a hanged man for Kibito's last and miserably failed game. Under that one was Trunks's victorious game of the solved words 'I told everyone where you keep the tape of your dad at the Moulin Rouge, loser.'  
  
When he'd actually read the whole sentence, he grabbed Kibito by the throat. "You asshole! Damn you!"  
  
When Kibito pulled free, he coughed violently for several minutes until he said, "That's what you get with your dirty little pranks."  
  
A knock on the office door met their ears.  
  
"I got it." Trunks opened it up to stare at the young girl.  
  
"Pan?"  
  
"Daddy said you wanted to speak to me."  
  
"I didn't...Kibito!"  
  
"You said that everyone was a suspect."  
  
"Not Pan! She's only four! God, who else do you have down?"  
  
"Gohan, Videl, Goku, etcetera...Marilyn Monroe, Frank Sinatra, Catharine  
Zeta-Jones, George W. Bush –"  
  
"Fool! You can go home, Pan."  
  
"Don't I even get a lollipop for being such a good patient?"  
  
"No." He slammed the door in her face. "Frank Sinatra and Catharine Zeta- Jones?"  
  
"You said everyone!"  
  
"God!" He slapped a hand to his forehead.  
  
And chapter two is successfully completed. So review. 


End file.
